The Grasping Plateu
I was exploring the lands of the internet,when i stumbled upon a MMO called Spiral Knights...I quickly got hooked and beat the game,and became a very powerful player! Halloween was coming and like usual the developers would add a spooky scary event. It was called : The Shroud of the Apocrea. Upon entering it would start like any haunted passage, ghosts and zombies would be your general opponent. The stage had to have a checkpoint,which i found and... Upon standing on the Checkpoint button... A Animated image of the apocrean flashed on my screen for a few seconds accompanied with static. My Character got sucked into a strange Obsidian temple combined with creepy music and strange ambiance...The music sounded unlike any of the cheerful music in the usual game.It was wind blowing and what sounded like falling obsidian crushing into rocks... I asked my ingame friends to come help me but the game wouldnt let them in my party...After that i contacted admins which told me that this was supposed to happen... I entered a strange portal unlike the usual elevators...The stage following was shown as a question mark? The level looked like your usual arena...But the enemies within were monsters from the final stages of the game,skeletons with purple eyes instead of their usual two eye sockets... Carnavons. After defeating the said Carnavons i continued to the next ? elevator... This time,i was led to a area called "The Grasping Plateu"...The minimap automaticaly turned into static,and a dense fog took over the ingame area. The area was a plateu filled with graves,trees and obsidian crystals... After 2 minutes of exploring a image similar to this will pop up every-so-often...It was a Purple Hooded Being with three purple eyes...That always stare at me..After i came near him to engage in battle he grabbed me with his tentacles and,im quessing,took all life from my characters body... One of my friends asked me what was going on but,upon trying to send him a message the game would say "There is no time"...Since i was used to adventure games and couldn't stand any kind of horror,this terrified me... I tried finding the elevator but the "thing" always blocked my path wherever i went...I found strange puzzles in locked areas guarded by Trojan warriors. After finishing the puzzles and going past the "thing" i found the elevator,upon entering it ,the chat told me "You left us behind" The next stage was the same Plateu,which was strange to me..."How could the game create 2 of the same areas one after another?" i asked myself. From now on i will be refering to the thing as the harvester...This time he was more aggresive and the puzzles werent as easy...All of a sudden the screen blacked out and i was awoken in a circle of breakable graves,which upon broken would fill my chat up with sentences like: "WHY?" or "Help us..." When i found the next elevator i was sent to a area called : Return... On the floor were lots of dead knights,and upon inspecting them,souls would start to drift out of them and the same sentences would repeat like those in the plateu... I then entered Haven,the main town of the game...But there were no players... Then... The Harvester took up 3/4 of my screen while words were spoken: "You entered my world,this world wasnt designed for you,you let them die,why,no,they ran,they were helpless,where were you........I am ____" Then the game shut itself due to too long AFK... I am still thinking what the harvester meant by his last 3 words...the last word i didnt understand but,this is just a quess,but i think he sayed....You..... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas To be continued?Category:Real Life Category:Original Story